Tamer
by Kai-chan
Summary: Universo alterno, con todos los personajes de Adventure y 02, y alguien de Tamers, basado en el juego Digimon World 2 aunque con un argumento bastante diferente, capitulos del 1 al 6 arriba!!!
1. Prólogo: Mundo Digital

Tamer, prólogo 

Tamer   
Prólogo: Mundo Digital 

Bueno... Defino esto como las consecuencias de jugar demasiado tiempo al Digimon World 2 XDDD  
Este ficcie es algo Daisuke-céntrico, eso se debe a que su personalidad se corresponde perfectamente con la clase de personaje que necesito para el rol principal. 

En cuanto al mundo en general, estamos viviendo en una especie de mundo híbrido, con elementos del mundo real y del digimundo combinados, muchas partes de la línea argumental principal están basados en el Digimon World, y parte de las ideas están algo influenciadas por "The Game That Gods Play" de Nemesi renombrada autora de la Daisukeken ML.   
Para este fic, un tamer es toda aquella persona que tiene la capacidad de criar digimons, y forzar la digievolución, a su vez hay seis niveles de tamer, cada uno con diferentes derechos y responsabilidades. Ellos son: Principiante (F), Novato (E), Normal (D), Experto (C), Comandante (B) y Jefe (A).   
Los cuarteles generales de los Tamers en el continente Directorio están divididos en tres cuerpos de guardia principales, cuyos tamers se especializan en uno de los tres tipos de Digimons, estos cuerpos de guardia son Blue Falcon, que trabajan con el tipo información, Gold Hawk, que trabajan con vacunas, y Black Sword, que trabajan con virus. Una sola persona puede tener varios digimons de tipos diferentes, pero eso depende de la habilidad del Tamer. 

Los personajes que usaré para esta serie son:   
Taichi Yagami - Nivel A - Primero al mando de los Gold Hawk  
Yamato Ishida - Nivel A - Primero al mando de los Blue Falcon  
Sora Takenouchi - Nivel B - Segunda al mando de los Gold Hawk   
Mimi Tachikawa - Nivel B - Segunda al mando de los Blue Falcon  
Jyou Kido - Nivel C - Jefe de la unidad médica.  
Koushiro Izumi - Nivel C - Encargado de la investigaciones de evolución  
Takeru Takaishi - Nivel E - Principiante en Blue Falcon   
Hikari Yagami - Nivel E - Principiante en Gold Hawk  
Daisuke Motomiya - Nivel F - Recién ingresado con honores  
Miyako Inoue - Nivel D - Jefa de misiones   
Iori Hida - Aun en entrenamiento   
Ken Ichijouji - Nivel A - Primero al mando de los Black Sword   
Noriko Miura - Nivel C - en ascenso - Segunda al mando de los Black Sword   
Osamu Ichijouji - Nivel B - Tamer del contienente Server   
Wallace (algun apellido para el?) - Nivel A - Tamer de Server   
Ryou Akiyama - Nivel B - Tamer de Server   
Jun Motomiya - Nivel C - Blue Falcon solo porque sigue a Yama   
Apariciones de Chichos, la señora Izumi, y todos los hermanos Kido.

Bueno, esos son todos los planeados, espero tener el próximo capítulo de esto pronto dentro de poco ^^UUU  


Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Y otro ficcie mas... Eso que ni terminé con Kaiser XDDD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	2. Capítulo primero: Daisuke, Taichi, Yamat...

Tamer   
Capítulo primero: Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato y Ken 

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de este fic Daisuke-céntrico que le dedico a Ame, solo porque tiene muuuuuucho Daisuke y aparece Wallace XDDD!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke Motomiya contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, se graduó con honores de su curso preparatorio.   
Un joven, que había sido asignado como su instructor en esa misión, lo miró fijamente, mientras Daisuke se presentaba con un saludo militar.   
- Motomiya Daisuke , Tamer Principiante de nivel F, graduado con honores del curso preparatorio.   
- Bienvenido a bordo, esta será tu última prueba antes de comenzar tus labores como Tamer - Le dijo el joven - Soy Ichijouji Ken.   
Daisuke se quedó pensando por un momento, ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, aunque no lograba recordar en dónde.   
- Motomiya?   
- Uh? Lo siento!!   
- Como te decía, tienes que entrar al dominio Boot, a detener a Leomon, una vez terminada la prueba te esperaremos aquí.   
- Comprendido! 

Tres horas después Daisuke regresaba, la victoria en sus manos.   
- Motomiya, Ella es Miyako Inoue, Jefe de misiones, y quien mantiene a los vehículos en forma.   
- Konnichiwa - Saludó la chica con una sonrisa inmensa - Ahora que eres todo un Tamer vamos a buscarte un vehículo para que uses! - Dijo mientras revisaba en los archivos de su computadora.   
Daisuke la miró con una gota, llevaba años sin ver a alguien TAN hiperactivo.   
- BIIIIIINGO!!! - Grito Miyako levantando un dedo y mirando fijamente a Daisuke - Lo encontré!! Ya estás listo para comenzar tus misiones!!   
- Gracias   
- Oye... Ya tienes tiempo en tu agenda? - Dijo la chica mirando a Ken.   
- Err... no, aun no - Respondió Ken, visiblemente incómodo.   
- Otra vez será!! - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras volvía a sus labores.   
- Veamos... Motomiya... Ahora es el momento en que debes elegir entre una de las tres divisiones... Sería bueno que recorrieras todas ellas antes de elegir en cual te quedarás.   
Daisuke asintió, y se retiró con un saludo. 

Por ser el que estaba más cerca, Daisuke se dirigió primero al cuartel de los Gold Hawk.   
- Hola! Buscas algo?   
- Uh...?   
- Soy Hikari Yagami, Tamer de nivel E, perteneciente a los Gold Hawk - Se presentó con un saludo. Daisuke la miró por largo tiempo antes de reaccionar.   
- Err... Dai-Daisuke Motomiya, Principiante...  
- Jijiji.... Ven, te mostraré los alrededores si quieres! - Ofreció la chica - Ves esas tres puertas al fondo? Bueno, la de la izquierda es el salón de Digievolución, la de la derecha es un cuarto de descanso, y la del medio es la oficina de nuestro líder. Ve allí.   
- Y el laboratorio? - Preguntó Daisuke curioso.   
- No entres allí, puedes romper algo.   
Daisuke murmuró algo por lo bajo, y salió rumbo a la oficina del centro.  
- Quien eres? - preguntó una chica, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.   
- Motomiya Daisuke, Tamer Principiante...   
- Ah!! Disculpa la rudeza! es que creí que eras otra persona - La chica se puso de pie - Takenouchi Sora, Nivel B y segunda al mando de los Gold Hawk - Dijo saludando.   
- La tamer Yagami me dijo que viniera por aquí...   
- Seguro, pasa por aquí - Dijo la chica guiándolo hasta una puerta en el fondo.   
Daisuke entró y saludo respetuosamente.   
- Motomiya Daisuke, Tamer Principiante de nivel F!!   
- Yagami Taichi, nivel A, ÚNETE O MUERE!!!   
- NANI?!  
- DEMONIOS!! - Gritó Taichi, tirando su joystick a un lado - Este estúpido juego!!   
Daisuke no pudo más que mirarlo con una gota.   
- Oye!! Sabes algo del Star Trek XXII? No logro pasar este nivel...   
- Err...   
- Uh? Ah! Eres un principiante!! Lo siento! Aprovecha a unirte pues!! Como estamos de franquicias te daremos un Veemon en lugar de un Agumon!!   
- Si?   
- Es que los Agumons ya no abundan tanto como antes jeje  
Otra gota por parte de Daisuke.   
- Ahora, si sabes como pasar esto te haré mi... Asesor de Videojuegos!! Bueno, el puesto no existe pero lo puedo inventar...   
- Err... en realidad aún tengo que recorrer los demás...  
- Oh!! Cierto!! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo!! Ahora que lo pienso... vas a pasar por el cuartel de los Blue Falcon?   
- Hai...   
- Me harías el favor de darle esto a Yama... es decir, a su líder? - Dijo extendiéndole un sobre.   
- Seguro... - Respondió Daisuke con otro saludo, y se dirigió a la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar otro grito de Taichi.   
- ÚNETE O MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún algo shockeado por la visita a Taichi, Daisuke se dirigió al cuartel de los Blue Falcon, con la encomienda en sus manos.  
La recepción era atendida por una joven de cabello rosa, que tenía una sonrisa inmensa.   
- Konnichiwa!! Soy Mimi Tachikawa, Tamber de Nivel B, buscas algo?   
- Motomiya Daisuke... Principiante...   
- OH!!! Un principiante!! Que adorable!! Pasa! Pasa!! Yamatooooo!! Ahí pasa un principiante!!  
Daisuke miró a la oficina, y no pudo más que sentir miedo al pensar que clase de persona podría estar dentro de ella, pero a pesar de ello, abrió la puerta y saludó respetuosamente.   
- Motomiya Daisuke! Tamer principiante de Nivel F.   
El joven de cabello rubio que estaba frente a él levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró fijamente.   
- Ishida Yamato, Nivel A - Dijo simplemente.   
- Esto... traigo algo del Tamer Yagami Taichi... - Dijo Daisuke extendiéndole el sobre. Yamato lo abrió y leyó en silencio, su mirada se suavizó por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad.   
- Muchas gracias.   
- YAMATOOOOO!!! Takeru-chan está aqui!!   
- Niichan!! Ya dile que deje de llamarme así!! Motomiya?   
- Takaishi?   
- Que haces aquí? Te escapaste del curso acaso?   
- Para tu información, me recibí y con honores!   
- Felicidades - Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.   
- Idiota   
- Inútil   
- Imbécil!  
- Enano!   
- Demonio!   
- CALLA!!   
- Err... SILENCIO!!!   
- Lo siento!!   
- Niichan! El empezó!!  
- Ya déjense de eso, bastante trabajo ya es soportar los alaridos de Mimi...   
- Uh... Tengo que seguir con mi recorrido señor - Informó Daisuke.   
- Oh, de acuerdo, entrégale esto al Tamer Yagami entonces - Dijo Yamato extendiéndole otro sobre.   
- Motomiya es el chico de los mandados XD  
- Demonio!!   
- ARGH!!!   
- Ah! Y ya que pasas por allí, mándale mis saludos a Sora...   
Daisuke solo saludó y salió de allí diciendo cosas no muy delicadas sobre el joven Takaishi. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
- Jun?! Que haces aquí?!   
- Konnichiwa Otouto-chan!! Finalmente llegaste!! - Gritó la chica dándole un afectuoso abrazo, que al parecer buscaba dejar al chico sin aire.   
- Jun! Suéltame!!   
- Ya conociste a Yamato?! Me uní a los Blue Falcon solo por él!!  
- Suelta!!  
- Y a Ichijouji?   
- Uh...?   
- A los hermanos Ichijouji!! Cualquiera de los dos! Uno es demasiado pequeño, pero el otro es ideal!! Lástima que esté solo de visita... Oh!! Y que tal los Kido?! Shuu es maravilloso!! Y Shin es adorable!!   
- JUN!! Ya déjame!!   
- Oooooooh!! Sigues con tu recorrido?! Diviértete!! Y si ves a Osamu mándale mis saludos!!!   
Daisuke luego del penoso encuentro logró alcanzar el cuartel de los Black Sword, el último en su recorrido.   
Lo primero que vio frente a él al entrar, fue a una chica menor que él, que se identificó solo con su nombre, y afirmó estar allí porque el líder era guapo, su acento hizo a Daisuke pensar que había de venir de otro continente. El chico se alejó de la Mini-Jun lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió a paso rápido a la oficina del centro. La joven que estaba en la puerta, revisando unos papeles ni levantó al vista.   
- Err... Soy Daisuke Motomiya... Tamer de nivel F, podría ver a su líder...?   
- Noriko Miura, nivel C en ascenso - Dijo la chica - Pasa por allí. Daisuke saludó, aunque estaba seguro que la chica no lo había visto, y se dirigió a la puerta, con la reflexión de que Noriko le daba escalofríos.   
El líder de los Black Sword estaba sentado escribiendo en unos papeles, que iba sacando de una pila prolija, y ponía en otra pila prolija una vez terminados, una vez terminó con el papel que esta escribiendo, levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a Daisuke.   
- Buenas tardes...   
- Ken Ichijouji?!   
- También es un gusto verte de nuevo Motomiya - Dijo Ken con una sonrisa levemente burlona.   
- Oh! Lo siento! Es sólo que no sabía que tu... usted estaba aquí!!   
- No te preocupes por eso Motomiya-kun - Dijo Ken, esta vez con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro - Espero que Noriko no te haya molestado... Es una excelente Tamer, pero sus modales dejan mucho que desear...   
- Oh no... no hubo ningún problema...   
- Siéntate - Ofreció Ken.   
- En realidad estoy a la mitad de mi recorrido y...   
- Oh, lo siento... Y ya has decido a donde vas a ir?   
- Supongo que me uniré a los Gold Hawk... su oferta de un Veemon suena tentadora...   
- Ciertamente - Dijo Ken con una sonrisa.   
- Ahora... Tengo que volver al cuartel...   
- Seguro, serás bienvenido aquí si tienes ganas de hacerme una visita, este lugar es muy aburrido.   
- Será un gusto! - Dijo Daisuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta con un saludo. Ken lo correspondió y lo vio salir. 

- Un nuevo interés otouto?   
- Podría ser - Dijo Ken al joven que había aparecido poco mas que de la nada.   
- Nadie te ha enseñado que no es bueno jugar con las personas?   
- Oh vamos! Tengo un digimon virus, me asombra que te asombre - Dijo Ken poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al joven igual a él pero mas alto.   
- No me asombra Otouto... Ya nada me asombra de ti...   
- De acuerdo - Dijo Ken - Y que tienes planeado para hoy?   
- No lo se, improvisemos

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Otro fic nuevo, posiblemente mucha sangre en esto, con la participación estelar de Takaimon y Angstmon, quizá Yaoimon entre mas tarde pero no estamos seguros de nada.   


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	3. Capítulo Segundo: El Virus

Tamer   
Capítulo Segundo: El Virus

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, el comienzo de algunas cosas, pero nada muy serio. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke regresó al cuartel de los Gold Hawk, a pedir su puesto como asistente de videojuegos de Taichi. Dicho líder fue quien le presentó a Veemon.   
- Hola! Soy Veemon!!  
- Yo soy Daisuke...   
- Ahora que tienes a tu primer digimon, y que finalmente has elegido una de las divisiones, puedo ascenderte, y darte tu puesto de Novato, nivel E.   
- Muchas gracias!  
- Te acompañaré al laboratorio - Le dijo Taichi - Koushiro Izumi ha de estar allí a esta altura...   
- De acuerdo...   
- Y pronto te informaremos tu primera misión - Continuó Tai.   
Daisuke miró a Veemon y este le sonrió.   
- Ya vas a ver que seremos grandes compañeros! - Afirmó el digimon.   
- Ya lo creo - Dijo Daisuke, mientras los tres se dirigían al laboratorio. 

- Buen día - Dijo un Agumon- Este es el laboratorio de digievolución, donde podrás evolucionar a tu digimon.   
- Ya veo...   
- El jefe de investigaciones está aquí, así que podrás hacerle todas tus preguntas a él - Le dijo el digimon.   
- Ohayo - Saludó Koushiro - Soy Koushiro Izumi, Tamer de nivel C, encargado de las investigaciones de digievolución.   
- Daisuke Motomiya, Tamer de Nivel E.   
- Un novato? Supongo que has de tener alguna pregunta entonces...   
- En realidad no tengo muchas... Solo curiosidad por saber si la digievolución natural es un mito o no...   
- En el pasado se decía que si existía un vínculo estrecho entre digimon y humano, este podía evolucionar sin necesidad de usar una de estas máquinas - Dijo señalando la inmensa máquina que estaba detrás de él - A esa gente, que eran en realidad niños, se los conoció como "Niños Elegidos", Fueron ellos los que descubrieron el llamado Digimundo en principio, que en un tiempo se fusionaría con el mundo real, dando como resultado el mundo en el que vivimos hoy.   
- Conozco eso - Dijo Daisuke - Pero en realidad lo que me interesa saber es si es posible...   
- Si la leyenda es cierta, dos de esos niños cometieron grandes errores, errores que solo podrían remediar en otra vida, se dice que todos ellos renacerían en el futuro, para remendar esos fallos. Si eso fuese cierto, los niños conservarían su poder, y por lo tanto la digievolución natural sería un proceso posible, pero claro todo eso son leyendas...   
Daisuke asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a Veemon, por su mente pasaba lo maravilloso que sería poder digievolucionar naturalmente a su compañero.   
- Entonces, si no tienes más preguntas, seguiré adelante, hay muchos más novatos a los que debo aclarar dudas - Dijo el joven mientras le dirigía un saludo a ambos y se retiraba. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Creo que sería correcto dejar de encubrir la verdad... - Dijo Ken a su hermano con algo de duda en su voz.   
- No seas ilógico Otouto, no ves que si haces eso te confiscarán a ti y a Wormmon como objetos de laboratorio?   
- Pero si las leyendas son verdaderas...   
- Te preocupas demasiado Ken-kun - Dijo una tercera voz perteneciente a un joven que entraba a la habitación en ese momento, seguido por un Veemon y un Agumon.   
- Ryou? Que haces aquí?   
- Sigo el plan - Dijo el chico sonriendo - El tamer de Server está en camino.   
- Es demasiado pronto - Dijo Osamu, aunque su voz no mostraba la preocupación que debía de tener.   
- Entonces vamos a necesitar darle entretenimiento antes de que llegue... - Dijo Ken, su voz algo dubitativa.   
- O aquí mismo - Murmuró Osamu con una sonrisa.   
- Sea lo que sea espero que no incluya sangre - Fue lo único que dijo Ken.   
- Descuida... lo último que necesitamos es que nos descubran antes de tiempo - Lo tranquilizó Ryou.   
- Dejen, que de eso me encargo yo - Dijo Osamu, mientras hacía un gesto y se lo veía desvanecerse. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke estaba caminando por la ciudad, era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, donde solo vivían Tamers y sus digimons, y donde se ubicaban todos los cuarteles, y los centros de investigación principales del continente. La ciudad según Daisuke había comprobado estaba bastante desierta, según le habían dicho eso se debía a que estaban todos cuidando de los dominios cercanos al cuartel, debido a una crisis reciente que nadie lograba comprender.  
- Oye! Motomiya! No pienses Tanto o te va a explotar el cerebro - Le dijo una voz desde atrás de él, seguida por una suave risa femenina.   
- Takeru-kun!! No seas malo!!   
- Déjame en paz demonio...   
- OYE!!!   
- Takeru-kun!! - Repitió Hikari.   
- Oigan... - Dijo Daisuke cambiando de cara y dirigiéndose más bien a Hikari - Que es la famosas crisis?   
- Que nadie te hablo de eso? - Preguntó Takeru pasmado - Estás más perdido de lo que me imaginaba!   
- Tu lo sabes Hikari-chan?   
- Verás, los digimons se han estado rebelando, así que los tamers están en la misión de investigar que es lo que los lleva a actuar de esa manera...   
- Y lo saben?   
- No, pero ya han enviado varios tamers desde Server para continuar con la investigación, porque allí dicen que hasta hace unos meses les sucedía lo mismo...   
- Se han detectado grandes cantidades de una energía desconocida - Dijo Takeru - Se dice que los digimons se descontrolan por esa energía...   
- Al parecer lo único que ha detenido a los digimons ha sido la batalla, y una vez que recuperan la conciencia no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió...   
- La energía es muy similar a aquella que despide Devimon - Dijo Takeru, visiblemente molesto.   
- Es grave cierto?   
- Lo peor de todo es que el virus se está extendiendo por todos los dominios lentamente, y se calcula que si no lo detenemos en unos siete meses habrá tomado todo el continente.   
Daisuke asintió mientras asimilaba toda la información.   
- Se piensa que el virus podría haberse originado en...   
- Motomiya?!   
- TU?!? Que haces tu aquí?!   
- Hey! Yo también te extrañé Daisuke!!   
- Quien es tu amigo? - Preguntó Takeru curiosamente.   
- Quien es la chica bonita? - Preguntó el chico señalando a Hikari.   
- Ellos son Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi... - Dijo Daisuke con tedio mientras le echaba miradas asesinas al recién llegado - Él es...   
- Soy Bond, Wallace Bond - Dijo el rubio en tono de broma, y Daisuke no pudo más que mirarlo con una gota y rezar porque se fuera pronto. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: Bueno, bueno, aquí tienen la primer aparición brillante de Wallace XDDD Lo ves?! Era Bond!!! Toda para Ame!!! XD  


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	4. Capítulo Tercero: Primer encuentro

Tamer   
Capítulo Tercero: Primer encuentro

Takaimon: Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo!!  
Kisekimon: Oye!! Este espacio no es tuyo!!  
Takaimon: No me importa, eso te pasa por entregar el capitulo anterior sin avisarme!  
Lina-chan: Largo los dos!! *los corre a escobazos* Ahora si, tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke miró a Hikari y esta le sonrió amistosamente.   
Desde la llegada de Daisuke habían pasado apenas cinco días, pero llevaban una relación interesante con Takeru y Hikari. Daisuke no podía más que ver a Hikari como un ángel inalcanzable en su cielo particular, pero al parecer Hikari lo veía como solo un amigo, con Takeru se llevaban como siempre, pésimamente, aunque sus discusiones nunca eran nada serio.   
Taichi estaba en ese momento impartiendo órdenes para el plan que llevarían a cabo. 

Daisuke se encontró con Takeru y Hikari además de otros tres tamers a los que no conocía, los seis entraron al dominio y se dispersaron.   
- Veemon!! Esta es nuestra primer misión como compañeros!   
- Lo se!! Tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podamos! - Respondió el digimon tan emocionado como su compañero humano.   
Recorriendo el lugar, la vista de Daisuke se clavó en un objeto desconocido. Al acercarse y verlo con detenimiento, comprendió que aquello que parecía un pilar era en realidad una especie de torre, con varias palabras escritas en ella, en un idioma que Daisuke no lograba reconocer.   
- Esa ha de ser la torre que Taichi nos dijo que destruyéramos...   
- Daisuke!! Hazte a un lado!! - Le gritó Veemon lanzándose contra la torre y derrumbándola instantáneamente. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos alcanzara a verla la torre se había disipado en un fino polvo negro.  
- Vaya... Al parecer algien disfruta tirando mis obsequios - Murmuró una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron para ver a un chico que rondaba la edad de Daisuke, con un par de lentes oscuros que le tapaban los ojos, y algo más alto que Daisuke, que lucía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.   
- Quien eres?   
- Que no te han hablado de mi? - Dijo el joven echando su capa hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido y natural a la vez.   
- Quien eres? - Insistió Daisuke.   
- Para ti, soy el que te descubrirá lo que te han ocultado - Dijo lanzándole un objeto que Daisuke miró por un largo tiempo.   
- De que hablas?   
Detrás del joven apareció un digimon insecto del tamaño de un humano adulto, que le habló en voz baja. El joven asintió.   
- Entonces sigamos... - Luego dirigió su mirada a Daisuke - Nos veremos pronto Motomiya... Ya sabes quien soy? Soy Kaiser, recuérdalo... - Finalizó, y dando un salto que Daisuke no creía humanamente posible se subió a la espalda de un Airdramon y salió a toda velocidad seguido por el insecto.   
Un flash, y un grito triunfante siguieron a eso, Daisuke se acercó a Hikari quien miraba la foto que acababa de tomar con cierto orgullo. Daisuke guardó aquello que Kaiser le había lanzado y se acercó.   
- Sabes que digimon era ese? - Preguntó Takeru señalando a la foto que Hikari acababa de obtener del digimon verde.   
- No lo sé...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Stingmon - Les dijo Koushiro - Hasta hace un tiempo habían, pero ahora están extintos, puesto que la digievolución natural es muy extraña...   
- Pero yo lo vi!! - Insistió Daisuke - Estaba con ese tipo Kaiser...   
- Kaiser?!  
- IMPOSIBLE!! - Gritó Takeru.   
- Porque...?  
- Todos los que han enfrentado o conocido a Kaiser han perdido sus digimons, o la vida... - Explicó Koushiro.   
- Y que hay con el? - Preguntó Daisuke señalando a Takeru.   
- Takeru perdió a su Angemon en una pelea contra un Devimon que supuestamente pertenece a Kaiser.   
- Entonces es Kaiser quien ha esparcido el virus... - Dedujo Daisuke.   
- Eso es lo que creemos, pero aun no sabemos claramente como contrarrestarlo, pero estamos trabajando en ello. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te confías demasiado de el Otouto. Es seguro que nunca descubra como usar la digivice.   
- No nos podemos arriesgar a que la encuentren en nuestras manos - Explicó Ken impasible.   
- De todas maneras, son riesgos innecesarios.   
- No hay problema - Le aseguró Ken - Tengo la seguridad de que él lo logrará.   
- Ha llegado - Dijo Ryou entrando sin golpear - Y al parecer es viejo conocido de tu sujeto Ken-kun.   
- Wallace?   
- En efecto, el Tamer de Nivel A de Server - Confirmó Ryou.   
- Curioso... - Murmuró Osamu con una sonrisa.   
Ken miró a su hermano y permaneció en silencio, Ryou se retiró rápidamente, alegando que seguiría con lo suyo, Osamu desapareció, como era usual, mientras Ken tomaba un peine y procedió a volver su cabello a la normalidad. 

Daisuke miró a Wallace con una cara digna de Kaiser, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a conversar con Hikari como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.   
- Porque el se lleva tan bien con Hikari-chan? Preguntó Daisuke a Veemon.   
- Takeru está también allí - Dijo Veemon con la intención de tranquilizarlo.   
- Eso no ayuda en nada Veemon -_-   
- Lo se ^^  
- Porque crees que haya venido? - Preguntó Daisuke a nadie en particular, mientras Veemon no podía más que girar los ojos, y esperar a que a Daisuke se le pasara su ataque de celos. Revisando en sus bolsillos, Daisuke se topó con la decimosexta carta que Yamato le había pedido que llevara a Taichi. Como para despejar su mente, el joven se dirigió a la oficina de Taichi a dejar dicho papel.   
- Hola Daisuke - Saludó Sora - Que tal?   
- Muy bien - Respondió Daisuke - Está Taichi adentro?   
- Claro, pasa!   
- Ah cierto!! Yamato te manda saludos!   
Daisuke nunca supo que fue lo que dijo Sora por lo bajo, pero por su cara se sabía que no era nada amable. Rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Taichi, y entregó la encomienda, no sin antes recibir otras tres cartas, y la orden de llevarlas a sus destinos respectivos. 

- Que se creen que soy? El chico de los mandados?! - Recriminó Daisuke mientras se dirigía con una cara de tedio al cuartel de los Blue Falcon.  
- Daisuke!! Que haces yendo a Blue Falcon? - Le preguntó Wallace, al encontrarlo en camino a dicho cuartel.   
- Nada que te interese.   
- Correo privado de los líderes? Que eres? El chico de los mandados?   
- ARGH!!!   
- Ya, ya, calma - Lo calmó el chico en un tono que solo hacía lo contrario.   
- Jefe Wallace - Dijo una voz tras de ellos - Se lo requiere en el cuartel de los Gold Hawk.   
- Bien, enseguida voy... - El Tamer desconocido para Daisuke salió corriendo a avisar.   
- Oye! Jefe? Desde cuando estás en el Nivel A?   
- Recuerdas cuando te dije de criar a aquellos gemelos durante el curso?   
- Si...  
- Bueno, según el Jefe de Server mi entrenamiento en ellos había sido brillante, asi que me ascendió, y de allí a Jefe fue un paso pequeño - Concluyó Wallace.   
- Pero si ni siquiera terminaste el curso! - Le recriminó Daisuke.   
- Hey! No me odies por ser perfecto! - Le gritó el Tamer a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía al cuartel donde se le había pedido ir. 

Daisuke por otra parte siguió, su encomienda, recibiendo otra carta en el cuartel de los Blue Falcon, y más saludos para Sora de parte de Yamato.   
La última de las tres cartas estaba marcada para ser entregada en el cuartel de los Black Sword. Daisuke no había estado allí desde su primer día, ya que no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, y la idea de ver de nuevo a Ken le resultaba sumamente interesante.   
- Quien eres?   
- Necesito ver a su líder - Explicó Daisuke al guardia.   
- No puedes pasar sin u permiso, el Jefe está en una reunió sumamente importante.   
- Pues esto también lo es!!   
- LARGO!!  
- Ya déjalo - Dijo una voz demasiado adulta para el cuerpo en el que estaba.   
- Pero...   
- Que lo dejes! - Repitió Noriko.   
- Lo siento mucho - Dijo apartándose para hacerle paso a Daisuke.   
- Ignóralo - Dijo la chica - Es un idiota. Ichijouji te verá en un momento, está en una reunión.   
Luego de escuchar esas palabras y agradecer a la temible chica, Daisuke se sentó y esperó a poder pasar. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: DADAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Ya no se que más decir a no ser... KAISEEEEEEERR!!! SOLO FALTA LATIGO-SAMA!! XDDDDDDDDD  


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	5. Capítulo Cuarto: Investigaciones

Tamer   
Capítulo Cuarto: Investigaciones

TADAAA!!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, este demoro un día mas de lo habitual, paciencia XDDD 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke permanecía en la sala de espera, aguardando a que Ken terminara con su supuesta reunión. Aún a pesar de que no se habían visto mucho, Daisuke sentía un gran interés por el líder de los Black Sword, le resultaba una persona muy curiosa, ya sea en su manera de actuar como en su apariencia.

- Daisuke? Ya puedes pasar - Le informó Noriko.   
- Muchas gracias - Dijo Daisuke mientras emprendía el paso a la oficina, Noriko sonrió y volvió a sus tareas.   
Daisuke golpeó la puerta y esperó por una respuesta que no llegó, luego de un momento volvió a golpear, y llegó a oír la voz de Ken que le decía que pasara.   
- Buenas tardes - Saludó Daisuke respetuosamente.   
- Buenas tardes- Respondió Ken - Que te trae por aquí?   
- Tengo que entregar esto de parte del Jefe Yagami - Dijo extendiéndole el sobre. Ken lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente.   
- Podrías esperar un momento? Te entregaré una respuesta en un segundo.   
- Seguro.   
Ken comenzó a escribir, con una cuidadosa caligrafía, mientras Daisuke en su aburrimiento se dedicaba a mirar las cosas que tenía Ken en su oficina.   
- Escuché que te cruzaste con Kaiser... - Dijo Ken en un tono casual, sin levantar la vista.   
- Así es...  
- Que te pareció?   
- Creo que ha de ser un excelente Tamer... - Respondió Daisuke sin pensarlo.   
- Ya lo creo...   
- Usted lo conoce?   
- Por favor no me trates de usted...   
- Oh! Lo siento... jeje... Entonces, tu lo has visto?   
- Si, es más mi hermano y yo estuvimos bajo su pista por largo tiempo, pero ahora han traído a ese Tamer de Server... Wallace es su nombre...  
- Lo conozco - Dijo Daisuke con algo de tedio - Crees que sea capaz de hacerle frente a Kaiser?   
- No lo creo... Ese Stingmon es realmente fuerte... Ha de ser por la digievolución natural...  
- Ya lo creo...  
- Ten - Dijo Ken extendiéndole un nuevo sobre - Y si vas a andar persiguiendo a Kaiser cuídate, no sea que te pase algo como a Takaishi...   
- No te preocupes! - Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa brillante - Nos vemos!!   
- Vuelve cuando quieras...

- Vaya... Dándole consejos al enemigo?   
- Niichan?   
- Acaso te has encariñado con él?   
- Eso no tiene nada que ver - Dijo Ken en un tono suave.   
- Quizá haya que matarlo... ya sabes, como advertencia... Después de todo Vandemon está hambriento...  
- Osamu.   
- Que?   
- Deja a Daisuke en paz.   
- Y porque?  
- Porque es mío - Respondió Ken, con un cambio súbito en su voz.   
- Lo que digas Kaiser-kun - Dijo Osamu girando los ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wallace miró a Daisuke fijamente.   
- Bueno, ya que me han puesto al mando de esta investigación, tendré que empezar por averiguar quienes fueron las personas que conocieron a Kaiser...   
- Y eso se supone me interesa?   
- Pues debería, porque tu eres el primero en mi lista, como el encuentro más reciente con él, y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes...  
- Oh  
- Y bueno, que te dijo?  
Daisuke puso la mano en su bolsillo topándose con el objeto que Kaiser le había dado. Algo dentro suyo le gritaba que no se separara del objeto hasta saber claramente lo que era, al mismo tiempo temía meterse en medio de una investigación tan importante, por lo que simplemente respondió.   
- No llegó a decir casi nada, porque llegaron Hikari y Takeru justo en el momento en que derrumbábamos la torre, y el se aparecía, luego desapareció.   
- Ya veo... - Dijo Wallace ausentemente - De acuerdo... - Inmediatamente sonrió - Que te parece trabajar en este caso?   
- Que dices?   
- Trabajar en esto! Será divertido, y justo como en los viejos tiempos! Y será útil para entrenar tu digimon! - Le dijo Wallace.   
- Estás loco, no trabajaría contigo por nada del mundo...  
- Y que tal si Taichi te lo ordena?  
- QUE?!?   
- Le pedí alguien de su oficina para trabajar, y me dijo que podía trabajar contigo  
- Maldición -_-   
- De acuerdo, entonces vamos - Dijo Wallace con una sonrisa maníaca mientras Daisuke salía tras de él maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. 

- Veamos... Tienes ganas de visitar a tu amigo? - Preguntó Wallace - Podemos ir a verlo ahora...   
- Mi amigo?   
- Ichijouji.   
- Ah...  
- Ken Ichijouji, Tamer de Nivel A, tres digimons , Airdramon, Wormmon, y Kimeramon, no ha querido digievolucionar a su Wormmon aun. Su hermano Osamu Ichijouji, Tamer de Nivel B originario de Server, dos digimons, Devimon y Vandemon - Dijo Wallace revisando entre sus papeles.   
- Crees que ellos sepan algo?   
- Tengo aquí los resultados de sus investigaciones en cuanto a Kaiser, y al parecer no saben nada relevante - Informó el tamer - Takaishi en cambio parece saber algo más de lo que muestra... Takeru Takaishi, Tamer de nivel E, perdió su Angemon en una pelea contra un Devimon perteneciente a Kaiser, y en este momento está en su etapa de Poyomon, por ello hubo que bajar su nivel. Hikari Yagami, Nivel E, no quiere digievolucionar a su Tailmon...   
- Yo tampoco quiero forzar a Veemon a evolucionar - Respondió Daisuke automáticamente.   
- Y porque?   
- Esas cosas pueden salir mal, y es demasiado peligroso para él - Respondió Daisuke e un arrebato.   
- Eso está pasando mucho en estos días...   
- A que te refieres?   
- Muchos están en contra de la evolución forzada - Explicó Wallace - En Server se formó una gran revolución en cuanto a eso, y por lo que he escuchado el objetivo principal de Kaiser eliminar los laboratorios donde hacemos la digievolución.   
- Ya veo...   
- El Jefe Yagami y el Jefe Ishida se han topado con Kaiser también. Dicen que su Stingmon derrotó a sus Megas.   
- Pero si...   
- La digievolución natural lo hace mucho mas fuerte de lo normal...   
- Pero según las leyes de la digievolución natural, Stingmon viene de Wormmon, Cierto? Entonces porque no averiguas entre las personas que tengan uno?   
- Es inteligente, pero según los últimos cálculos hay en este momento alrededor de 2000 personas con uno, solo en este continente.   
- Vaya...   
- Se ha vuelto el digimon de moda - Bromeó Wallace, mientras seguía con sus papeles. Daisuke solo giró los ojos y esperó a que Wallace terminara con su lista, ya vería Taichi cuando lo viera de nuevo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke caminaba de paso a la residencia donde vivían los Tamers, cundo sintió que el aparato en su bolsillo comenzaba a sonar desesperadamente. Al sacarlo de su bolsillo notó como el bleep incesante era acompañado por un punto rojo en el visor. Rápidamente Daisuke lo siguió, esperando encontrarse con otro aparato, o alguien más que tuviera uno, y supiera cual era su verdadero uso, siguiéndolo, su mirada se topó con Yamato y Taichi, que estaban partiéndose de la risa.   
- Uh? Que pasa aquí?   
- Daisuke?   
- Motomiya?   
- Errr... - Daisuke guardó el aparato rápidamente en su bolsillo y sonrió.  
- Tu también tienes uno? - Dijo Taichi levantando un aparato similar al de Daisuke. El joven asintió y les mostró el objeto en cuestión.   
- Sabes lo que es? - Preguntó Yamato rápidamente.   
- No lo sé.   
- Nosotros tampoco - Dijo Taichi - Estos aparecieron hoy por la mañana en nuestras oficinas, y empezaron a sonar frenéticamente cuando nos acercamos.   
- A mi me pasó lo mismo - Dijo Daisuke evitando mencionar a Kaiser - Creen que tengan algo que ver con todo lo que sucede?   
- No lo sé - Dijo Yamato dubitativo - Pero aquí hay algo malo...

En la oficina del líder de los Black Sword, Ken se dedicaba una vez más a alisarse el cabello. Osamu parecía estar hecho una furia aun a pesar de que se mantenía en una especie de calma. Ryou permanecía algo más atrás, de brazos cruzados, y apoyado contra la puerta en silencio.   
- Como demonios se te ocurre entregarles las digivices?!   
- Fue idea de Ryou - Dijo Ken simplemente. Osamu dirigió la mirada al tamer que se mantenía en silencio al fondo de la habitación, este le sonrió descarado.   
- Y que del plan entonces?! - Preguntó Osamu, comenzando a perder los estribos.   
- Eso se puede arreglar, no se necesita un genio para hacerlo, y después de todo aquí ya somos dos - Dijo Ken con un tono irónico, mientras continuaba peinándose.   
- De acuerdo, que sea como quieras - Dijo Osamu en un tono despreocupado - Pero cuando falles tendré que ser yo quien arregle todo como siempre - Concluyó. Una vez más el mayor de los Ichijouji dirigió la mirada a Ryou, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano Osamu hizo su clásica desaparición. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: OOOK!!! Daisuke está atrapado con Wallace, Ken reparte digivices, Osamu pierde los estribos, y Ryou sabe demasiado me gusta esto XDDD  


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	6. Capítulo Quinto: Un Kaiser aburrido

Tamer   
Capítulo Quinto: Un Kaiser aburrido

Bueno, aquí esta el quinto capitulo! Que puedo decir?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wallace y Daisuke habían terminado en la oficina del líder de los Black Sword, y Wallace parecía mantener una conversación muy interesante con Ken, de la que Daisuke no parecía entender mucho. Ser el nuevo era realmente malo... y mientras Daisuke almacenaba todos los conceptos extraños en su mente, Wallace acusaba a Ken, Ken acusaba a Wallace, y ambos se miraban con odio dos de cada tres veces y Daisuke ya tenía una gota permanente en su cabeza.   
- Entonces viste a Kaiser tres veces cierto?   
- Exacto.   
- Con quienes estabas?   
- La primera estaba con mi hermano, la segunda con Akiyama, y la tercera estaba solo.   
- Comprendo - Dijo Wallace dubitativo - Porque no digievolucionas a tu Wormmon?   
- Porque la digievolución artificial es peligrosa, mi hermano perdió dos digimons por medio de ella, y siendo Wormmon mi primer digimon no quiero arriesgar su vida.   
- Se que ocultas algo Ichijouji.   
- Y acaso tienes pruebas de ello? - Preguntó Ken en una voz calma.   
- No, pero pronto las tendré.   
- Mejor no aguantar la respiración... - Respondió Ken en un tono suave que Wallace apenas escuchó y escapó totalmente a la percepción de Daisuke.   
- Vámonos Motomiya - Dijo Wallace mirando a Ken con tedio.   
- Seguro - Dijo Daisuke poniéndose de pie.   
- Ven de visita algún día - Lo saludó Ken con una sonrisa inocente. Daisuke no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa y salir tras su compañero de trabajo. Cuando lo alcanzó Wallace hablaba con alguien más.   
- Así que no sabes nada más?   
- Nada más.   
- Bien... Si sabes algo dímelo, y quizá podamos arreglar tus problemas de... emigración.   
- Seguro - Dijo el chico apartándose.   
- Y ese quien era?   
- Akiyama Ryou, originario de File, pero radicado en Server - Explicó Wallace - Tiene tres digimons, Agumon, Veemon y Cyberdramon. Pertenece a un grupo de seguidores de las viejas profecías. Buscado en tres continentes por el robo de las conocidas como Digivices.   
- Y porque las robó?   
- Porque supuestamente su misión es guiar el renacimiento de los nuevos Elegidos. claro que en su grupo no hay una persona normal, así que puedes esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de ellos.   
Daisuke miró a Ryou irse con cierta curiosidad, y luego se giró hacia Wallace con una mirada interrogativa, este se encogió de hombros y ambos salieron del cuartel a paso rápido. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke estaba en una ronda en un dominio. Según le habían dicho, Kaiser había de volver a atacarlo en cualquier momento, pero en este momento Daisuke estaba más bien preocupado en convencer a un Gururumon salvaje de que se les uniera, los ojos azules del digimon lo miraban con desconfianza, mientras el tamer le exponía las maravillas de ser entrenado junto a Veemon.   
- Nunca vi un humano tan insistente como tú...   
- Y eso que recién comienzo!!   
- YA! Me rindo, trabajaré contigo!   
- Genial! - Gritaron Veemon y Daisuke, ejecutando su "baile" de la victoria, el Gururumon los miró con una gota. Las orejas del digimon lobo se tensaron inmediatamente.   
- Oyeron eso?   
- Que?   
- Un grito! Vengan!!   
Al llegar al lugar indicado vieron a Kaiser, que estaba dándole latigazos a un Gizamon salvaje.   
- Kaiser! Detente!!   
- Miren nada más quien está aquí! - Murmuró Kaiser divertido.   
- Y déjalo!!   
Kaiser rió, y con un movimiento rápido de su látigo lanzó al Gizamon contra la estructura oscura detrás de él, derrumbándola inmediatamente, y borrando al digimon en el proceso.   
- Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, que te perece? - Dijo poniendo su látigo en su lugar.   
- Lo borraste?!   
- Me dijiste que lo dejara... pero no dijiste vivo - Respondió Kaiser con otra sonrisa - Ahora, estás listo?   
- Quieres pelear?   
- Por supuesto! Un buen Tamer nunca rechaza una pelea! - Dijo con un gesto de su mano. Stingmon avanzó y se puso frente a Daisuke - No mates- Susurró Ken al digimon, quien asintió con la cabeza.   
Stingmon esperó unos segundos y se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad increíble. Gururumon se interpuso en su camino a Daisuke, llevándose un buen golpe. Ambos pelearon por unos minutos hasta que Gururumon quedó inconsciente, dejando a Veemon a cargo de la protección de Daisuke.   
Stingmon se les acercó al vuelo lentamente, esperando órdenes de Kaiser, el joven levantó una mano en un gesto imperioso, y el digimon se detuvo por completo, preparando el ataque. Kaiser esperó unos momentos, para darle dramatismo a la situación, y en un segundo bajó la mano, con lo que Stingmon se lanzó al ataque inmediatamente. Lo siguiente fue una luz brillante, y un digimon azul del mismo tamaño que Stingmon deteniendo el ataque.   
Daisuke extrajo el aparato azul y blanco de su bolsillo, y lo miró brillar por unos segundos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Kaiser ya se alejaba en su Airdramon, junto a Stingmon. Daisuke solo lo oyó gritar a lo lejos.   
- Bienvenido al mundo de la digievolución natural Motomiya!!   
Daisuke no pudo más que girarse anonadado a ver a su nuevo digimon.   
- Daisuke!! Lo logré!! digievolucioné!!   
- Bien hecho!!   
- Soy Xveemon!! - Se presentó.   
- Entonces... esta ha de ser la digivice... - Dijo Daisuke pensativo mientras ambos emprendían camino a donde estaba Gururumon. XVeemon recogió a su compañero caído, y ambos se fueron rumbo al vehículo para volver al cuartel general.   
- Será mejor guardar esto como un secreto por ahora...   
- Comprendido...   
De golpe la luz los envolvió una vez más, y Veemon volvió a su forma anterior. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiser saltó de encima de Airdramon con una facilidad pasmosa a pesar de la altura a la que estaba, y se acercó a Wallace sigilosamente. Al sentir una mano en su hombro el rubio se giró sobresaltado a enfrentar a su enemigo.   
- Así que finalmente nos conocemos... - Fueron las palabras de Wallace.   
- Y como sabes que no nos conocimos antes? - Murmuró Kaiser con una sonrisa.   
- Pelea! - Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.   
- De acuerdo - Kaiser señaló a Stingmon que atacara.   
Wallace señaló a los gemelos quienes se pusieron en guardia.   
- Kaiser!!   
- Pero mira quienes son!! El Jefe Yagami y el Jefe Ishida! Vienen a jugar también?   
- Sal de la ciudad! - Le gritó Yamato hecho una furia.   
- Y porqué?   
- Kaiser!! Aun me debes una pelea! - Gritó una cuarta voz.   
- Motomiya!   
- Stingmon - Susurró Ken al digimon a su lado - Crees poder con todos?   
- Lo dudo... pero puedo intentarlo si quieres...   
- Bien, dejemos una distracción y salgamos de aquí - Respondió Kaiser, señalando a Airdramon que se preparara para la retirada. Stingmon asintió una vez más con la cabeza y se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad pasmosa. Kaiser rápidamente subió de un salto al Airdramon que le sacaría de allí, y lanzó una orden a Stingmon de seguirlo, orden que el digimon verde siguió inmediatamente. 

Ken llegó a su oficina por la entrada oculta en la parte de atrás, y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Wormmon entró tras él, y lo miró pacientemente mientras Ken tomaba su peine una vez más para alisarse el cabello por la sexta vez en esa semana.   
- Ken-chan...?   
- Si Wormmon?   
- Crees que hagamos bien...?   
- Lo estamos haciendo porque es nuestra misión - Le dijo Ken suavemente, el digimon verde asintió con la cabeza aún algo confundido.   
- Si tu crees que está bien es suficiente para mí - Fue su respuesta final. Ken caminó hacia él y lo tomó en brazos con una sonrisa suave.   
- Además es divertido ver como se molesta Osamu. - Wormmon se sintió aliviado, al ver la mirada gentil de nuevo en la cara de Ken. Un suave sonido en la puerta marcó la entrada de Ryou.   
- Y que tal?   
- XVeemon ha aparecido - Notificó Ken con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
- De acuerdo... Ahora las cosas comienzan a marchar bien...   
- Bien para ti - Murmuró Osamu, entrando sin golpear, como siempre.   
- Y que no se trata de eso? - Respondió Ryou con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer - Finalizó saliendo.   
- Nada bueno va a salir de que le sigas las cosas a ese tipo - Murmuró Osamu mirando a su hermano fijamente - Y que no te dije que no tuvieras a ese insecto en mi presencia?!   
Sobresaltado, Wormmon rápidamente se bajó de su lugar y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin ni siquiera girarse a mirar a Osamu. Ken miró a Osamu con una expresión tranquila, y se mantuvo en silencio. 

Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: MWAHAHAHA!!! A Osamu le cae mal Wormmon XDDD!! Y XVeemon!! Ahora si se viene lo raro!! RYOU RULES!!  


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	7. Capítulo Sexto: El encuentro de Daisuke ...

Tamer   
Capítulo Sexto: El encuentro de Daisuke y Kaiser

Bueno, aquí esta el sexto capitulo! Retomo luego de largo tiempo de abandono, porque adoro esta cosa!! Además si sigo escribiendo la bio de Aoi me voy a poner suicida yo XDDD!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke se levantó de su cama esa mañana con la extraña sensación de que algo sucedería. No estaba seguro de que era, pero sin duda no sería algo común.   
Cuando se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo matutino, Daisuke se cruzó con Ryou, que venía acompañado por otros tres Tamers que habían de ser nuevos en el lugar. Vio a Wallace acercarse a Ryou y de pura curiosidad se acercó a escuchar la discusión que estos tenían.   
- Daisuke! Que bueno que pasas, porque acabo de conocer a los amigos de Akiyama...   
- Uh...?   
- Ellos tres - Indicó mientras señalaba a los dos chicos y la chica que estaban alejándose junto a Ryou - Vienen de File también...   
- Esos son los tres de los que se habla tanto?   
- En efecto, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino y Jenrya Lee.   
- Pero que hacen aquí?   
- Ya quisiera saberlo, dicen que andan haciendo rondas para detener a Kaiser... Aunque dudo mucho que sea eso lo que quieren...   
Daisuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se retiró a cumplir con su ronda de guardia. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa sería una ronda que Daisuke jamás olvidaría. El joven Tamer estaba pensando, sobre si realmente Kaiser sería tan malo como lo pintaban, o si simplemente había tomado muy al extremo sus ideas, también estaba la opción de que hubiese alguien trabajando sobre él y que fuera quien le diera órdenes, y que Kaiser solo fuera quien se mostraba frente a todos, y representara toda una organización más compleja. En ese momento Daisuke solo sentía que eso era demasiado para su cabeza, y que sería mejor mantenerse al tanto de las investigaciones de Wallace para no perder pista alguna.   
- Voy a salir - Le dijo una voz a Daisuke, dicha voz le sonó familiar, aunque tenía un timbre más adulto. Cuando miró para reconocer al dueño de la voz Daisuke se encontró cara a cara con Osamu Ichijouji.   
- Seguro - Dijo apartándose para abrirle paso. Osamu pasó y se perdió por entre el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad.   
En ese momento Daisuke sintió una corazonada. Algo dentro suyo le decía que siguiera al Tamer, el joven obedeció sin pensarlo y salió tras del mayor de los hermanos Ichijouji. Osamu caminó por largo tiempo, vigilando ausentemente detrás de él en caso de que alguien lo siguiera, hasta que se detuvo y se metió entre unos arbustos. 

Daisuke se asomó a mirar, y vio que allí no solo estaba Osamu, sino que también estaban Ken, Ryou y los tres Tamers nuevos, discutiendo acaloradamente. Si bien desde su escondite no se escuchaba nada, Daisuke pudo ver claramente lo extraño que se veía Ken. Que en ese momento se parecía más a su hermano que a nadie más. Osamu parecía estar sumamente molesto, mientras Ryou le decía las cosas calmamente, y Ken se reía disimuladamente. Los recién llegados miraban toda la escenita con gotas.   
Daisuke se acercó cautelosamente, tratando de que su presencia siguiera en secreto al menos hasta que le fuera conveniente e intento escuchar lo que decían. no llegó mucho a sus oídos, excepto la mención de palabras como "digivice" "tamers" "evolución" o "Kaiser", y varias veces oyó una que desconocía, "Jogress". En la distracción Daisuke nunca llegó a notar que lo golpeó pero de pronto todo se puso negro. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Daisuke despertó encontró frente a él a Ken, con una expresión preocupada.   
- Estás bien?   
- Uh...? Que pasó...?   
- Te golpeó el Devimon de Niichan - Dijo Ken algo incómodo - Lo siento, pensamos que eras un espía...   
- De que hablaban?   
- Esto...   
- Que es la Jogress...?   
- Err...   
- Me vas a responder?   
- Verás... Es parte de algo más grande de lo que no te puedo hablar...?   
- Kaiser?   
- Nani?!   
- No se lo escuché mientras hablaban... Entonces tu Wormmon puede evolucionar naturalmente? Tu Wormmon es el Stingmon de Kaiser? Conoces a Kaiser?   
Ken se quedó paralizado escuchando la chorrera de preguntas de Daisuke. Hasta que entró Osamu a "salvar" el día.   
- Sabes demasiado, es hora de que mueras...   
- Niichan! Hay que darle una oportunidad de unirse a la causa!   
- Que causa? Matarlo es mucho más simple, ya somos demasiados de por sí.   
- No podemos matarlo, y es el final.   
- Lo que digas - Dijo Osamu mirando a Daisuke fijamente - Pero responsabilízate tú por él.   
- Como siempre - Murmuró Ken mientras Osamu salía.   
- Que causa? De que hablas?   
- Verás... Kaiser fue en comienzo una manera de encubrir una pequeña operación... hasta que un día lo convertimos en un ser...   
- La evolución artificial está generando digimons cada vez más débiles en la pelea, aunque en apariencia son tan fuertes como es normal - Dijo Ryou desde su lugar, donde Daisuke no lo había notado antes - A esta velocidad será muy fácil para el señor del Caos apropiarse de todo el mundo...   
- Creemos que alguien alteró las máquinas, y que la cabeza de toda esta operación está alguien de alto rango... Por eso estamos aquí vigilando... - Explicó Ken.   
- Entonces este Señor del Caos está estropeando las máquinas para matarnos a todos?   
- Algo así - Dijo Ken con una sonrisa ante la simplicidad con la que Daisuke exponía un problema tan grande.   
- Y porqué no lo hablan...?   
- Son gente de muy alto rango, es probable que se deshagan de nosotros antes de que podamos averiguar quienes son ellos.   
- Entiendo... Y quien es Kaiser?   
- Antes era Osamu... - Dijo Ken - Ahora yo estoy ocupando su lugar...   
- Tu eres Kaiser?   
- Si...   
- Pero porque matas a todos esos digimons...   
- Ya sabes que ellos renacen...   
- Pero si el Valle del Inicio está destruido!! Los estás matando!   
- Te equivocas... La función de nosotros, los Tamers de File es mantener a todo el mundo creyendo eso... El Valle del Inicio está en perfecto estado, y los digimons están naciendo como siempre...   
- Entonces...   
- Y además Ken no mata... El solo pelea, pero Osamu suele matar a los digimons como si nada...   
- Pero aquella vez! Tu mataste a aquel digimon!!   
- Lo se... Pero era necesario para que tu activaras la Digivice...   
- Y porque me dicen todo esto?   
- Nos gustaría que te nos unieras - Le dijo Ken.   
- De que hablas?!   
- Necesitamos de aquellos que puedan desplegar el poder de la digivice para enfrentar al Señor del Caos - Explicó Ryou - Tu eres uno de ellos, y Ken también tiene una...   
- Pero y ustedes? Los de File?   
- Lo nuestro ya es algo más complejo... Nuestra organización se rige por normas completamente diferentes a las de ustedes...   
- Ya veo...   
- Entonces... Lo harás...?   
- Claro!!! Si es para salvar al mundo puedo ayudarles en lo que sea!!   
- Bienvenido al equipo - Le dijo Ken suavemente.   
- Aún quiero saber que es una Jogress!   
- Jogress es una abreviación para Joint Progress, básicamente combina los datos de dos digimons para fusionarlos en uno solo... - Explicó Ken en un tono científico.   
- Pero eso no es la DNA?   
- Contrariamente a la DNA, al evolucionar por Jogress los digimons avanzan un nivel de evolución en lugar de retrocederlo. También se puede llegar a ella por medio de las Digivices aunque no sabemos claramente como.   
- Entonces no saben mucho sobre las Digivices cierto?  
- En efecto - Respondió Ryou - Porque estos aparatos llevan siglos sin ser usados, y nunca se nos dejaron papeles que explicaran su uso...   
- Pero si la evolución natural es posible, entonces las antiguas leyendas son reales?   
- Claro - Dijo Ryou simplemente - Tan reales como Ken o tú... - Finalizó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde Daisuke regresó a su puesto sin creerse todo lo que pasaba. Aún no estaba seguro de porqué había aceptado la idea de unirse al supuesto malo de la película, pero sabía que si o que le decían era mentira, siempre podía ir y darle la información a uno de los líderes. Veemon por otra parte parecía muy satisfecho con la decisión de Daisuke, ya que se había pasado horas hablando con Wormmon sobre lo bueno que era el tener alguien con quien hablar de la evolución natural, de lo que hacían ambos en sus entrenamientos, o sobre sus compañeros humanos.   
Y esa tarde los que vieron a Daisuke pasar con una sonrisa inmensa, creyeron simplemente que quizá Hikari le hubiese prestado un poco de atención, o que le había ganado una discusión a Wallace o a Takeru.  


Y ahora las palabras mas temidas por la humanidad:  
Continuara!!!   
Notas: MWAHAHAHA!!! A Osamu le cae mal Wormmon XDDD!! Y XVeemon!! Ahora si se viene lo raro!! RYOU RULES!!  


Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


End file.
